


A Miracle Would Happen

by sehvnteen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Married Life, Musical References, Musicals, So Married, The Cheesiest Thing Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehvnteen/pseuds/sehvnteen
Summary: He brought her hands to his lips and pressed a kissed to her knuckles, "You know, you're lucky to have me."She laughed, "Of course I am. And I mean that." Annabeth smiled, "I truly am very lucky to have you as a husband.""And I you, Mrs. Percy Jackson."Annabeth bursted out laughing, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "Oh my god, really?"ORPiper meant well when she gave the lovely married couple tickets to her favourite musical. However Annabeth didn't expect for her husband to take the songs so dear to his heart. But, she's kind of glad he did.





	A Miracle Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> It's never specified but the musical they watched was The Last Five Years!
> 
> also this is the cheesiest thing in the world, lmao only wrote this because that song always made me really annoyed at Jamie

Annabeth thought the musical was good, it made her sad when it thought appropriate and she thoroughly related to Cathy's _I Can Do Better Than That._ But to be fairly honest, she didn't think that much of it when it was over. And she certainly didn't think her husband would either, after all, his music taste only branched out to classic rock and the occasional song from the radio.

She offered her arm to him and suggested they take a walk, wanting to enjoy the rest of their anniversary before the night was over.

But as they strolled leisurely down Christopher Street, Annabeth noticed the tension in Percy's shoulders and the way his eyebrows furrowed, causing a crease to further indent on his forehead. She stopped him, pulling him the the side. "Okay, what's up? Did you not like the play? I mean, I get that musicals aren't your thing, Perce but come on. Piper meant well with the gift, _the least we can do is go—_ "

"How could Jamie do that to Cathy?" He asked softly, clearly having been in his own little thought bubble the entire time.

"What?"

Percy sighed, "That song. That Jamie sang after their wedding. The one where... where he kept..." He was stammering but not because he couldn't think of the words, but as if he couldn't string them together. Like he didn't believe in them.

"You mean the one where he started to want to sleep with other women as soon as he got married?"

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "What about it?" She softly directed his chin up, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"I just... it doesn't make sense to me? How can you suddenly be in love with someone, so much you would marry them. And then just want to cheat on them but you won't. But not because you want to, but because your wife conveniently shows up. And when she's not there, you do cheat on her." Percy shook his head and mustered a laugh, "It just doesn't make sense to me," he repeated.

Annabeth smiled, "Well. Not every husband is as perfect as mine." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He nodded. "All I'm saying, Jamie really did seem to love Cathy. You heard him in that song about the tailor in Klimovich. Or the song where he kept calling her Shiksa Goddess... he seemed to really care about her." Annabeth had never seen Percy so passionate about a topic (—okay, that was a lie but this was something she surely wasn't expecting). "But then it just changed for him. So quickly. I don't even think he could've predicted it."

"But that would never happen to us." Annabeth did know that they were just standing in the street. Probably against the wall of a convenience store or something but she didn't care. "Because I know that I love you. More than words can describe. And we would never, ever do what they did to each other."

He brought her hands to his lips and pressed a kissed to her knuckles, "You know, you're lucky to have me."

She laughed, "Of course I am. And I mean that." Annabeth smiled, "I truly am very lucky to have you as a husband."

"And I you, Mrs. Percy Jackson."

Annabeth bursted out laughing, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. " _Oh my god, really?_ "

"Doesn't work?" He asked, a smile surfacing on his face as well.

She pressed a kiss to his lips this time, though she didn't know if it were considered a kiss; they were smiling too much. "No. But I like it."


End file.
